Reimtechniken
Je nach Fertigkeit und Intention benutzt ein Rapper verschiedene Reimtechniken um seinen Text zu formulieren. Standardreim Ein Reim gilt als Standardreim, wenn das Reimen zweier Wörter unmittelbar ersichtlich und leicht zu erkennen ist. : Haus – Applaus – Maus : Mund – rund Zweckreim Ein reimendes Wort, das anscheinend nur an seiner Stelle im Text auftaucht, um seine Funktion als Reim auszuführen, aber vom Sinn her nicht richtig in den Text passen will. Auch Wörter, die als Reim-Ende gebraucht werden, nur damit der Reim funktioniert, werden als „Zweckreim” betrachtet (bsp: Megahit – Feta, kid). Double (auch Doppelreim) Immer das letzte Wort einer Zeile (bzw. mindestens zwei der letzten Silben) reimt sich auf das letzte Wort der folgenden Zeile, wobei immer 2 oder mehrere Zeilen ein Reimpaar bilden, bei dieser Art des Reims spielen Neologismen eine große Rolle. Der deutschsprachige Ausdruck für einen Mehrfachreim ist eigentlich reicher Reim. Dreifachreim, Vierfachreim etc., man spricht hier auch von Kombos Als Beispiel ein Fünffachreim, der zugleich ein durchgezogener Reim ist (weitere Besonderheit: der Reim umfasst die ganze Zeile): : Snap crack jewelry bling : Flat jack who he bring : Clack clack cooley ring : Bad rap cuties claim : Ascap put em in the river I'm the sushi king : (Cam’ron auf „Killa Cam“) Durchgezogener Reim Ein einfacher oder mehrsilbiger Reim auf dieselbe(n) Endungen, läuft durch 4, 6, 8 usw. aufeinander folgende Zeilen. : Yo, Now I was downtown clubbin', ladies night : Seen shorty she was crazy right : And I approach baby like : Ma, What's your age and type? : She looked at me and said: you's a baby, right? : I told her: I'm 18 and live a crazy life : Plus I'll tell you what the 80's like : And I know what the ladies like : Need a man that's polite, listens and takes advice : I could be all three, plus I can lay the pipe : Come with me come stay the night : She looked at me laughin', like: boy, your game is tight : I'm laughin' back like: sure, you right : (Juelz Santana auf „Hey Ma“) Rekursiver Reim Steht nach einem Double am Anfang der nächsten Zeile und reimt sich noch einmal auf die Silbe(n) des Doubles. : Fiends chanting, „Do your thing Chef, handle it“ : I shot him in the neck, it ricocheted and hit Carolyn : Ran to the back analyzin' , much disguisin' : Surprise we comin and their eyes were tranquilized : (Raekwon auf „260“) False Way Eine Zeile und der Anfang der folgenden werden so gebaut, dass vom Reim und Sinn der Eindruck entsteht in der zweiten Zeile müsse am Ende ein Standardreim stehen. Stattdessen benutzt der Rapper aber ein ganz anderes Wort, das vom Sinn her auch richtig ist, sich aber nicht reimt. : I picked him up, then I held him by his head : His eyes shut, that's when I knew he was... Aw man! : (RZA auf „Tearz“) Tag Das letzte Wort einer Zeile wird 4-8 mal wiederholt und ist dabei an das eigentliche Reimwort angehängt, z. B.: : You follow me homie, listen, I subjected my ways motherfucker : To cocaine, weapons that spray, at your fucking face motherfucker : It's Santana the great motherfucker, in the place motherfucker : Stay away motherfucka : Cause I'm headed straight to the top, Motherfucka : Diplomat Taliban slash ROC motherfucka : Oh yeah, I do this for my block motherfucka : D train, Al Gator, pop motherfuck : (ibid.) Vorgezogener Reim In der ersten Zeile wird das Reimwort in den ersten halben Takt gestellt, vorzugsweise dann bis zur Vollendung des Taktes eine Pause gemacht, und dann eine normale Zeile angehängt, mit dem Reimwort am Ende, z. B.: : Baby girl kept squealin' : Only found a white block of cheese from New Zealand : (Ghostface Killah auf „260“) Unreiner Reim Bei dem unreinen Reim werden die jeweils am Ende stehenden Worte eines Verses zwar unterschiedlich geschrieben, hören sich aber ähnlich an. Besonders aufwendig ist diese Technik bei mehreren Wörtern am Ende. : I rap for listeners, blunt heads, fly ladies and prisoners : Henessey holders and old school niggas, then I be dissin a : Unofficial that smoke woolie thai : I dropped out of Cooley High, : gassed up by a cokehead cutie pie : (Nas: Memory Lane) Schüttelreim Bei diesem Reim vertauscht man die anfangs Buchstaben der sich Reimenden Wörter. Ich chillte idyllisch in meiner hänge Matte und '' aß Kokosnüsse von denen ich ne ''menge hatte. (Lingobox: Raptutorial) Spiten Jambus und Tachäus Da geht um die betonung der silben: Vehr''such'' ''Lehr''buch. Kategorie:Deutschrap Kategorie:Rap-Praktiken